Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 009
Bi-Troubled Island, Part 2, is the 9th episode of the fan- made series Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and follows up where the last episode left off. Here, Jackalton and Owen continue their battle against Malin and Missy, fighting for Lucas and Alysia's lives. Plot As a continuation to the last episode, Jackalton and Owen continue their duel against Malin and Missy. During the battle, like Jackalton normally is, Malin is shown getting cocky during the battle, eventually letting them fall. This is also shown when Missy attempts to activates Madolche Tea Break, but is negated by Royal Decree itself. Missy then gets mad at Malin for activating that card in the first place; Malin then retorts by saying she shouldn't have addded any Trap Cards in the first place. Jackalton and Owen see that they weren't even working as a team, and decide to use it as an advantage, such as destroying Malin's ace with his true ace. Malin decides to take matters in his own hands and summons his monster back, this time with a new equipment. He destroys Owen's monster, leaving him with a meager 800 Life Points. Jackalton and Owen realize they are never going to win unless they work together. Owen then devises a plan to let them win the duel once and for all. And with one combo, Jackalton finishes both Malin and Missy in one turn with his Machine-type "PowerGami" monster. Missy and Malin are bummed, but stay true to their word, releasing Lucas and Alysia. Malin then apologizes for being so paranoid; he reveals that when they were young, they were transported from Europe after they were caught in a war. They liked dueling as kids, and saw it as a puzzle for people on this island. They see it as a way to see if they are capable of frienship and knowledge. They also met up with a new group of people, and became friends with them as well. However, they are still want to know about the real world, although Malin starts to act cocky and pretends he knows about the world already. However, Owen already saw through his disguise as quick as possible. After the little arguement, they become friends. However, Jackalton asks where Helena is. Malin and Missy, however, do not themselves, and also wonder where she is. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jackalton Armadon and Owen Fordel vs. Malin Mittocky and Misy Mittocky Turn 7: Missy's Turn Tributes Maldolche Chouxvalier to Tribute Summmon Madolche Puddingcess (ATK 1000). She then activates the Field Spell Maldolche Chateau, returning Chouxvalier to her Deck. As she has no monsters in her Graveyard, Puddingcess gains 800 ATK, as well as 500 ATK from Chateau (ATK 2300). The effect of Maldolche Ticket activates adding Maldolche Chouxvalier to her hand. As she controls a Fairy-type "Maldolche" monster, she can Special Summon it (ATK 1800). It gains 500 ATK from Chateau (ATK 2300). She then attacks Owen directly with Puddingcess (Owen 1700). She then attacks Jackalton's face-down monster, which is PowerGami Stone Turtle . It is destroyed. She sets a card and ends her turn. Turn 8: Owen's Turn He Normal Summons Geargiarmor in Attack Position (ATK 1500). He then activates the effect of Geargiaccelator l in his hand, Special Summoning it (ATK 1500). He then activates Double Summon, granting him an extra Normal Summon. Missy attempts to activate Madolche Tea Break but is negated due to Malin's own Royal Decree. He then Normal Summons Jumbo Drill (ATK 1800), with its effect, increasing the Level of all Machine-type monsters he controls by 1. He overlays all four of them to Xyz summon Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry (ATK 3200). It gains 800 ATK via the effect of Solidarity. He then activates the effect of Digvorzhak, detaching an Xyz material to mill the top 3 cards of Malin's Deck. They are Chamberlain of the Six Samurai, Rescue Rabbit, and Creature Seizure. He destroys Madolche Puddingcess and Naturia Leodrake. He attacks and destroys Gaia Drake, the Universal Force (Malin 300). He sets one card and ends his turn. Turn 9: Malin's Turn Activates Aurora Draw, drawing 2 cards as he has no cards in his hand. He then activates Monster Reborn, reviving Gaia Drake, The Universal Force from his Graveyard. He then equips it with Fusion Spirit Weapon . From now on, it gains ATK equal to the difference in Life Points, giving it 1300 ATK. He attacks and destroys Digvorzhak (Owen 800). It's second effect activates, giving him Life Points equal to the half the ATK of the destroyed monster (Malin 2300). It now gains 1500 ATK instead (ATK 5000) He ends his turn. Turn 10: Jackalton's Turn He activates Monster Reborn, Special Summoning PowerGami Tank from his Graveyard. He then activates Polymerization, sending Tank and Battleship to his Graveyard to Fusion Summon PowerGami Meta Cannon (ATK 2450). Solidarity gives it 800 more (ATK 3250). He activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Fusion Spirit Weapon. He attacks Gaia Drake, with Owen activating his face-down Quick Play Spell Card, Limiter Removal, doubling it's ATK (ATK 6500). He attacks and destroys Gaia Drake, eliminating Malin from the Duel (Malin 0). Owen activates his face-down Trap Card. Mech Equipment - Double Hand, letting Meta Cannon attack again. He attacks and destroys Madolche Chouxvalier (Missy 0). Jackalton and Owen win. Category:Chapters